This Application is the National Phase Under 35 U.S.C. §371 of PCT International Application No. PCT/FI2007/050377 which has an International filing date of Jun. 19, 2007, which claims priority to Finnish Application No. 20060602 filed on Jun. 19, 2006 and Finnish Application No. 20061064 filed on Dec. 1, 2006. The entire contents of all applications listed above are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thin films. In particular, the invention concerns thin films structures which comprise a thin layer of a conductive material deposited on a substrate. Uses of such thin film structures and methods of the production thereof are also disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology for various applications, such as remote detection, control and identification, is constantly growing. Generally, an RFID device comprises a microchip and an antenna circuit combined into a small tag (an “RFID tag”), which can be attached to the identification object. By equipping this kind of a tag with a power supply it is possible to convert it into an active component, which is capable of measuring and storing desired data on, for example, temperature, pressure and pH. RFID tags are relatively inexpensive components and for commercial use the power supply is expected not essentially to increase the costs thereof. Further, the weight and the size of the power supply should be adapted to the size of the tag.
There is a need for reliable power supplies which are light-weight and which can be produced at reasonable costs.